leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Spenser (Ranger)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Spenser | jname=ハヤテ | tmname=Hayate | image=Ranger Spenser.png | size=150px | caption=Art from Pokémon Ranger | hometown=Unknown | region=Fiore | game=yes | generation= | games= | gender=Male | }} Spenser (Japanese: ハヤテ Hayate) is the Leader of the Ringtown Base. He has a as his partner. At the start of the hero (either Solana or Lunick) receives a letter from Spenser in response to the previous seven letters written to him in regards to becoming a Ranger. He tells the hero to meet him in Fall City on Sunday wearing the Ranger uniform he sent them. Shortly after meeting the hero, a or (depending on the hero's gender) angers a wild , causing it to become vicious. Due to this, Spenser gives a Capture Styler to the hero so that while he captured the Houndoom, they could capture the other Pokémon. And after an impressive capture, Spenser gives the hero official Pokémon Ranger status. It is Spenser's job to give missions to the Rangers of Ringtown in order to keep the peace in his area. It is also said that he used to work as part of a team with two of the other Ranger Leaders, Joel and . He maintains a fierce, yet friendly rivalry with Joel. This gives Spenser motivation to maintain his quality capture skills and he quickly gained a mighty record at the Capture Arena when it opened. This could be because briefly it is said that he, like the other leaders, have a Super Styler, which allows the player to capture Pokémon much faster. During a mission to gather information on the Go-Rock Squad in their base, Lunick and Solana are sent on a mission as decoys. After they defeat the Go-Rock Quads who initiate a self destruct sequence in the base, they meet up with Spenser who tells them that he has retrieved Professor Hastings' stolen Super Styler and that he'll be going back into the base to save the wild Pokémon. Lunick and Solana are told to escape while they can. He soon unites with Joel and the two of them escape together, however the hero doesn't see him again until he comes to meet them after defeating Gordor. In , it is revealed that he is a graduate of the Ranger School. Pokémon Partner Controlled with Capture Styler In the manga In the Mobilize!! Pokémon Ranger manga Spenser appeared in Mobilize!! Pokémon Ranger. Pokémon In the Pokémon Ranger -The 1st Mission- manga Spenser appeared in Pokémon Ranger -The 1st Mission-. Pokémon Controlled with Capture Styler In the W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic manga Spenser, along with Joel and Elita are first seen preparing to finish a then-unknown mission. Later, it was revealed that their mission was to capture a Deoxys, but they failed and were defeated. Later, they are hospitalized and Professor Hastings sends Lunick and Solana to finish their mission. Later, an injured Spenser, along with Joel and Elita, arrive at the Ring Town Ranger Base, although it took all of their energy to do so. While Lunick battles the Go-Rock Quads, Spenser worries about him and reminisces about Lunick sent him seven letters about how he wanted to be a Pokémon Ranger in the past. Later, Lunick and Solana return from their mission successful in freeing Deoxys from the Quads' control and taking the Egg back from them. Due to Fiore not having Trainers, everyone decides to send the Manaphy Egg to the Sinnoh Region to find a proper Trainer to take care of it. Pokémon is Spenser's . Fearow was first seen with Spenser preparing to fight Deoxys but was defeated. None of Fearow's moves are known.}} Quotes Invitation Letter : Your strong motivation to become a Pokémon Ranger... : How you live in harmony with Pokémon and strive to protect nature every day... : How you selflessly go to the help of those in need... : Hoe you've trained and built your body to become a Ranger... : All this I've come to understand and appreciate from the seven letters you've sent me. : I would like to meet you. : I want to see for myself if you really are worthy of becoming a Ranger. : I will be waiting for you in Fall City next Sunday. : You'll find enclosed a ticket for the ferry to Fall City and an official Pokémon Ranger uniform. : Wear it, and wait for me in the harbor. : With that uniform on, I won't have any trouble spotting you. : I look forward to seeing you. : Best regards, : Spenser : Ringtown Ranger Leader Fall City * The harbor: : "Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting! You're the letter writer, right?" : "The uniform I sent you... It's a little on the big side? Well, I guess it's not that big a concern? Oh, anyway, I'm Spenser. Ringtown's Ranger Leader. It's good to see you finally. I enjoyed exchanging letter with you. It brought back memories of the burning ambition I had when I was working on becoming a Ranger. Thanks for that!" : "Let me show you to my Ranger Base. Like the name suggests, a Ranger Base is a base of operations for Rangers. The Fiore region--that'd be here--has four cities: Fall City, Ringtown, Summerland, and Wintown. In each of the four cities is a Ranger Base. And, as you already know, I'm the Ranger Leader of Ringtown. Ringtown is a fair distance away to the west, and..." : "Did you hear that cry?" : "It came from over there!" * Before the fountain: : "This doesn't look good. That appears to be highly agitated. That / |Depending on the player's gender.}} must have angered it. I bet it pulled some harmless prank that didn't go over well." : "I know that this is a sudden thing... But I need your help to calm down these Pokémon! I'm going to entrust you with this Capture Styler. The Capture Styler is a device Rangers can use to communicate their feelings to Pokémon to befriend them. Only certified Rangers are permitted to possess a Styler, but this is an emergency. Capture that for me! I'll capture the Houndoom! Here, take this!" : "I'll capture the Houndoom first!" Tutorial * Houndoom: : "I'm going to explain how a capture works. Just pay attention to me. First, touch your stylus to the lower Touch Screen." : "You can draw a line on the Touch Screen by moving the stylus without lifting it." : "With this line--called the Capture Line--draw a loop around the target Pokémon. It doesn't matter where you close the loop on the Capture Line, by the way." : "When you encircle your target Pokémon in a loop, a blue number appears above it. Keep drawing more loops around your target. The blue number will get smaller." : "You need to keep drawing loops until the blue numbers no longer appear. But you have to be careful. If you lift your stylus before the end, your capture attempt will fail." : "There's another thing you need to know." : "If the Capture Line touches the target Pokémon..." : "The Capture Line disappears like this. Your target Pokémon may also attack the Capture Line." : "If the Capture Line is damaged by a Pokémon's attack... Your Styler loses some of its energy." : "If your Styler's energy hits zero, you can no longer do your job as a Ranger. Put another way, it's "game over." OK, keeping the points I made in mind, let's try to capture this Houndoom." : "Without lifting the stylus, keep drawing loops around your target. Each time you make a loop, the blue number above the target goes down. Keep drawing loops until the blue numbers stop appearing!" : "Watch for the blue number to turn orange. When you see an orange number, that's your cue to lift your stylus. Listen, this is a very important point, so I'll repeat it again. When you see an orange number, lift your stylus from the Touch Screen!" : "OK! That's a successful capture!" * : "All right, your turn! First, you need to get close to that ." : "Good job! That's excellent for your first-ever capture!" : "Well, that was a bit of excitement I didn't count on. Still, I think it's lucky for me since I got to see your potential as a Ranger firsthand." : "The Houndoom's settled down enough, I guess. OK, big guy, off you go. Back to where you came from." : "What I did was "release" that Pokémon. "Release" literally means to turn loose capture Pokémon back into their natural habitats. After all, Rangers can't take captured Pokémon with them unless they have a compelling reason." : "Well, it looks like this has taken a liking to you. That said, you can't really bring it with us... You see, Rangers aren't allowed to take Pokémon out of their natural habitats. You better release that ." : "Whoops! I almost forgot. I've got to confer this certificate on you. It's official proof that you're a Ranger. Normally, you would have to take a proper certification test. It's only when you pass the test that you should receive this certificate... But forget the test! When you were faced with this real-life situation, you resolved it admirably. There's no reason at all why you shouldn't be certified as a Ranger. Read this certificate thoroughly and sign here, please." : "Congratulations, ! You are now a genuine, full-fledged Pokémon Ranger! ...Having said that, you're also a complete rookie Ranger who doesn't know left from right yet. You need to gain experience above all. There's no time to waste!" : "First, we need to wing across the deep blue sky to Ringtown! Step this way..." : "Sorry I kept you waiting, Fearow! Do your thing!" Ringtown * Upon arriving: : "This followed us here?" : "Maybe it's intimidated being in an unfamiliar environment. I think it will come back here on its own later. We should return it to its natural habitat then." : "This is , who's become a Ringtown Ranger today." : "Now that the introductions are out of the way, let's head inside." * Ringtown Ranger Base: : "All right, will everyone gather, please?" : "This is Ringtown's Ranger Base. , you're a member of this base starting today. That said, for me to recognize you as a fully qualified Ranger, you still have quite a ways to go. There's a mountain of things you have to learn from here on out. Are you sure you're up to it? ...OK. The look in your eyes tells the tale. Your skill level aside, you're a real Ranger in spirit. As compatriots in Ringtown, let's all work together to the best of our abilities!" : "This sounds like the perfect mission for . Enter the Lyra Forest and capture Larry's precious escaped Pokémon. That's your first mission! Don't fear failure. Do your best!" : "Hahaha! There's nothing to be worried about! The Lyra Forest is right outside Ringtown. I'll go ahead and meet you there." Names Category:Manga characters Category:Ranger characters Category:Pokémon Rangers de:Spencer es:Alejandro fr:Eliott it:Furio (Ranger) ja:ハヤテ (ポケモンレンジャー) zh:隼